Na Ming
Characteristics *'Name': Na Ming *'Species': Human *'Rank': Fighter/ Melee Kung Fu Fighter *'Age': 17 *'Hair': Black *'Eyes': Obsidian Black *'Likes': Honing her skills, mastering new martial arts, sushi, training, hot spring baths, Alex (sees him as a worthy husband/ becomes a lover), Alisa (little sister figure), Karma’s tactics, Blaze’s hot attitude, Bisca (big sister figure), finding her own dragon, living up to her father’s expectations, swimming, mountain training, Fish, training in off time *'Dislikes': Being raped, being weak, feeling weak, her father’s passing, shame and dishonor, her fears getting the best of her, black olives, feeling like she’s not pretty when wearing a dress, wearing a dress (formerly), her friends getting hurt, Rats and Roaches (especially the big ones), arranged marriages with no choice in it, Slave owners, corn, loneliness *'Family': Mother and Father (deceased), sister and cousin (mentioned) Appearance Casual Adventurer Attire Iron Body Ryu Background Na Ming Fighter is the eldest daughter of the long line of the Na Family: a clan of fighters that had learned to use their bodies as weapons, and as such created the Chi-based magic style known as Steel Bladed Ryu: the Way of the Steel Body Weapon. Trained under her father in martial arts, Na Ming sought out to master said ability, but through most of her life, she had yet to awaken such abilities… yet. After the death of her father, she decided to become an adventurer alongside her childhood friend, Roudahn. That day, once they got into the guild, they immediately signed up for Porcelain Ranks. It was there that they also met the Celestial Summoner, Twilight Sparksman, and her friend who was a Wizard, Ember Shimmermane. The decided to go on an adventure together, to which Roudahn brashly suggested they go fight a Balrog… to which Twilight disagreed and stated they try something easy to get ready, and Roudahn suggested to go on a Goblin Hunt. Though Ember disdainfully didn’t agree to it, saying they needed a Healer, and thus Twilight spotted a new Porcelain ranked Adventurer getting her paperwork and tag finished: a priestess by the name of Alisa Argenta. Though as they made their way through town, she had bumped into a strangely-dressed blue-haired young man, who looked more lost and confused rather than drunk and stupor, as Ember commented. But Roudahn payed it no mind as he ensured Twilight it was nothing to be concerned for, as they made it out of town and to the forests, where they found the cave that the goblins they were hunting dwelled. Though against the idea, saying that they needed to scout the area and get more potions, their leader argued saying they had no money and didn’t have anything to worry about, as Goblins were stupid and weak, saying this quest was a piece of cake. And that they had Alisa who was a priestess, even though she voiced the same problems as Twilight did. The two were so worried that they held up themselves and Ember, leaving them slightly in the dark. Though at the moment, they suddenly got attacked by Goblins, after failing to see a hidden tunnel hidden in the shadows. Twilight was about to use one of her Celestial Summon Keys, but Ember beat her to it as she cast fireball at one of the goblins. However, her physical strength was lacking, and thus before she could charge up another shot, she was and quickly overpowered Ember. In a fit of rage, mostly due to the Goblins taking her staff and breaking it, she flailed wildly, but stopped after being stabbed in the abdomen. Twilight, in shock but managed to get Ember away with Alisa’s help, flailing her staff around, though just in time as Roudahn and Ming rushed in time back to help. The young warrior, Roudahn managed to kill several goblins but was stabbed in the leg by a goblin. During this time, Ming stood guard to watch over Twilight and Alisa, as the Priestess attempted to heal Ember’s wound. As Roudahn attempted to swing his sword again, it fell off his hand when it hit the side of the cave, and before he could do anything, he was swarmed and hacked to death by goblins. To the girls’ horror, they did it slowly, taking their time and making him feel everything. Ming, having witnessed her friend being mauled to death, looked over to Twilight and Alisa to take Ember and leave her to fend off the goblins. She easily took down some of the goblins using her martial arts, until one of two hobgoblins entered the fray, who easily overpowered her; he slightly bruised her ankle and began to thrash her around to knock the wind out of her, and threw her to the ground. Once there, the goblins swarmed at her, stripping her down and proceeded to rape her; her screams were heard as Twilight and Alisa were getting away with a slowly worsening Ember, while Alisa silently continued to weep and apologize. Though Twilight clenched her eyes, screaming in her mind that all this happened. The goblins dragged the still traumatized Ming, while pulling her boots off, down to her next to continue raping her. They licked at all over her body, including her feet, while one of the goblins held her head up and kept her eyes open to force her to watch them defile her all over. Despite her traumatization, her will still managed to keep strong, though it was starting to falter the more she was being raped. And it didn’t help matters to see that there was a human female, female elf, and a female pallum present and being raped as well. Seeing them alive but dead on the inside, her fear and hopelessness of the situation was starting to cause her will to falter, and slowly, she was beginning to become like them. But before she was completely impregnated from their playtime… hope returned. A spear was shot forth, killing the Shaman, as a Holy light shined blinding the goblins. They dropped the girls and rushed after the source, leaving Ming’s shaking and shivering body on the floor. Moments later, the Priestess and the Celestial Summoner rushed in to help her up, but due to what happened, she lashed and screamed about. Until a strange blue-haired boy came over and held her tightly, calming her down as best he could. This embrace wasn’t like the Goblins, but it was more… gentle and warm. She felt safe in this, as she finally stopped, and instead sobbed until she passed out. Three days later, she had been taken to the Earth Mother’s Temple, which had become a healing station, where she and the Wizard, Ember Shimmermane, were being treated. She was still nude, but now she was cleaned and treated for her wounds, all healed, except for her innocence. The one thing she wished to save for the one she loved, and it was taken by such malicious monsters. She had remained silent and staring at her sheets, but wasn’t oblivious to the world, as Twilight and Alisa had come by, telling the two bedridden girls of the strange young man who had saved them, wielding only a torch and a thick oaken branch as a shield. And he was a porcelain ranked adventurer starting that day as well. Like them, little to no experience, but he had managed to find a way to defeat the Goblins and two Hobgoblins, as well as to save Ember using King’s Weed. All looked like they would have given up, but Twilight stood up, saying that she owed it not just to the boy and her friends, but to herself, saying she couldn’t give up just because of this failure, and walked out to find the boy again. Alisa, albeit panicking on what to do, was then encouraged by Ember, who was getting dressed, urged her to go, and she did, with Ember following after. Though none of the others notice Ming’s hands slowly balling up into fists and her dead-fish eyes slowly coming back to life. At the moment, Nuns were coming in with a spare gown for Ming; seeing as she wasn’t responding to anyone, she would be taken to a convent temple to heal. Only when they got there, her bed was vacant without her or bed sheets. Clothes only in sheets, Ming sprinted around Helmsman to find the boy, and her friends of whom she could only guess that they went to look for him. She finally found them hours later at the Adventurers’ guild, as she slammed the doors open. She spotted her friends and the boy, and stomped towards Alex, who looked away from her blushing… and bowed to him, asking if he could teach her to fight better, confessing that her inexperience almost got everyone killed, as did her deceased friend, and recognized that he had saved the others, as well as Ember, and asked if he could join their party as leader and teacher. He accepted immediately… and asked her to get dressed (apparently, as she rushed to find him… not realizing she was still naked). She immediately freaked out, and knelt down… but afterwards, decked Alex hard in the jaw. Though the punch had caused a blue egg that Alex had in a satchel (previously taken from the goblin cave days ago) landed on his head, cracking. Realzing what she ahd done, and getting a robe on, confessed an apology, but not before the egg began to hatch (messily), and out of it a small blue-furred winged cat-like creature. Since that time, their party of friends grew from those four survivors, as well as all of them joining to a small yet very promising Familia: the Quatre or Mercury Familia. And before long, Ming was slowly but fully recovered from her trauma as well as her fear of the goblins and hobgoblins when she and Alex were trapped and fought out with surviving members of a porcelain group that had taken on the mission as well, fully awakening her family’s sacred and powerful skills: Steel Body Ryu, the way of the Iron Body. Along the way, she had gained weaponry and gear that Alex had thought up for her. She grew not only as a powerful Martial Artist Fighter, but also found a new family with the friends she had found and those to come. And even more so, she became the first girl to confess her feelings to Alex, and state her desire to bear his child. Something of which everyone still freaks out. Personality Na Ming was a confident person who firmly believed in the power of her martial arts, which were taught to her by her late father. She cared about her comrades enough to tell Twilight, Alisa, and Ember to leave her behind to save the latter's life. After her ordeal, she is shown to have become despondent and unresponsive for three days. Though once she was on a mission with Alex, she was brought out again when goblins and hobgoblins attempted to attack her. Later on safe, she admits she breaks down, never knowing that she had felt so weak and shameful on what had happened. Even the next day, she was hesitant when the goblins and hobgoblins appeared, but thanks to Alex, if she needs a reason to fight, then he told her that she thought she was strong for admitting her weakness and to fight for her survival as well, saying she wasn’t fighting alone. After hearing that, her personality appeared again, though this time, things had changed within her. Later on, it was revealed that Ming had gained sadistic tendencies while fighting enemies, often smiling whenever she's in combat. Her sadistic tendencies manifested from when she was being molested by the Goblins that stripped her down and deflowered her. After her reawakening, she realized that she enjoyed causing pain and having control over somebody's life. Ever since then, Na Ming has grown to see herself as someone unworthy of love and even becomes something of a "death seeker" until Alex snaps her out of it. After this, Na Ming learns to embrace her violent nature, having realized that it's essential for the group's survival. Despite her sadistic tendencies, Na Ming does still have morals, as shown when she couldn't bring herself to kill a pair of goblin children, something Alex was able to do without any hesitation. Additionally, even after accepting who she is, she still shows a certain degree of self-hatred; when Alisa states that she hopes she never gets used to killing the enemy, Na Ming states that she's at least better off than her. Throughout the series, Ming is shown to be a kind, caring, strong and very reliable person, which is pointed out by other characters. As the second oldest of the group after Alex, she acts as something of a big sister to the group, often considering the feelings of other members of the group and ensuring their well-being. She falls in love with Alex shortly after the Goblin Forest Fortress mission, beginning to use his first name and asking him to use hers. She is very calm and collected, to an almost frightening degree, almost never freaking out or losing her cool in combat. Ming, following her familial Martial Arts Warrior lineage, strictly follows what can be interpreted as Bushido code; her character, behavioral patterns, and frequent sayings (e.g "it's a man's decision after all") provides evidence of her strict following of Bushido code. She is the opposite of Twilight and the other girls in many ways; while Twilight gets very jealous whenever Alex gets close to another girl, Ming is more mature and doesn't have a problem with it, even telling Alex that girls can be weak sometimes. Skills/Abilities Powers *'Female Martial Arts Fighter – Warrior Monk Class' Na Ming is the daughter of a Martial Arts family. As such, her body has been trained to peak human physical conditioning, as well as knowing a full variety of martial arts by her late father. *'Enhanced Agility': Ming’s training throughout her entire life has honed her skills as being very fast and have amazing jumping and parkour skills which can arguably be seen as on par with, or even better than her father's. *'Peak Human Conditioning': Like most martial artists, Ming has spent the majority of her life preparing to fight enemies and has honed her body to the absolute limit of human potential. *'Peak Human Resilience': Ming has been beaten endlessly throughout her training, hardening her as a warrior. *'Peak Human Speed': Ming is shown to be swift. She is capable dodging arrows while climbing a cliff and grabbing one of the fired arrows out of thin air. She is capable of dodging machine gun fire. *'Peak Human Strength': She has deceptive raw strength for her lean frame, but even more so in Steel Body. She is able to destroy armor merely through punches. She is also able to easily smash through stone and concrete. She was strong enough to lift a large man in a metal suit and throw him through glass. *'Indomitable Willpower': Ming seems to possess a strong will, as she was able to keep her sanity while being raped by the goblins and hobgoblin that captured her. *'Pain Resistance' *'Enhanced Stamina': Ming can later on fight and defeat an entire army before finally collapsing from exhaustion. *'Steel Bladed Ryu': the Way of the Steel Body Weapon: A chi-based technique that allows the master/user to change the physiology of their body into a profound weapon. In other words, their body becomes an organic steel-based lifeform capable of moving around like a living steel statue. In this form, she is stronger and more durable; blades and blunt weapons cannot harm her, though her wardrobe is not as indestructible. With this body, Ming has the following capabilities and moves: **'Steel Roar': a battle cry that she uses to fight against, and scare monsters. She has scared off monsters up to 2 to 3 times her size. **'Steel Lance': A technique that uses a chop-hand jab strike to pierce shields or the insides of an opponent, like a lance. **'Steel Moon-Axe': A moon roundhouse kick that can slice up the strongest opponents or defenses. **'Steel God Sword': Seemingly one of the most powerful moves in Ming’ possession, Ming claps her hands together above her head, creating a gigantic iron sword. She then proceeds to swipe the sword down, destroying a substantially large area in front of her. **'Karma Steel Spiral': Seemingly her second ultimate move, Ming rotates at high speed feet first, heavily damaging and piercing through whatever the move strikes. She uses this to destroy the Colossus core and to free Twilight from her imprisonment. Although it did what it was intended to do, Ming state that she still had much to go, since she planned to destroy the whole thing, while trying to free Twilight in one blow. Skills *'Skilled Melee Fighter': Ming has become more skilled at close-quarter combat than their trainers. Her skills in Martial Arts involve: **'Shaolin' **'Aikido' **'Tai Chi' **'Hun Gar' **'Ba Gua' *Weapon proficiency: After Alex joins, Ming is later shown to be proficient with most weapons she comes across. Initially wielding a kusarigama (sickle and chain), she later demonstrates skills with a swordstaff and shield. She is also good at improvising, using a ram's horn as a makeshift dagger, then later throwing shards of glass as makeshift shuriken. Though it seems her preferred weapons are Battle Gauntlets, Bo-Staff, and Tonfas. *'Dancing': Although not a professional dancer, her martial art skills make up for that skill. Amazingly, it makes her a terrific and graceful being. Equipment *'Pouch Belt': Her Rear pouch holds stores of Potions, Antitodes, Elixers, Ethers, and a special tonic designed to push her physical stamina and body like she was on coffee. A substance that Alex and Karma calls Adrenaline. She also keeps a couple of kunai in there for throwing at enemies (a trait she picked up to deal with opponents who catch her kicks.) *'Tiger-Strike': A pair of tonfas that can connect and extend into a bo staff for her. Designed and made by Varien, it possesses the same materials that were made to use to make Alex’s equipment. In a sense the tonfas are alive as well, growing as strong as their user but also are unable to be used lethally by anyone who isn’t her. Dragon Tail: a Sash belt made of the same material that Tiger-Srike is made of as well. It flows like a silk belt to tie up, but it also has the ability to stretch and harden like steel rope. It’s the perfect rope weapon as well as a way of strangling bigger foes like Ogres. *'Thunder Gauntlets': A pair of battle gauntlets that have been refitted with the same metal as her weapons, and later on with Thunder Lacrima Knuckles. They can penetrate the defenses of enemies with shields and batons, and other martial artists, and can short circuit some objects within the environment. They are also able to penetrate the defenses of armored enemies too, without the need of stun attacks. Relationships Ming's Relationships Gallery Voice Actor Kristen McGuire Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Helmsmann Category:Jupiter Familia Category:Iron Body Ryu Clan Category:Adventurers Category:Fighters Category:Alex's Love Interests